A need exists for a system for dynamic drilling monitoring system that can provide real-time formation information and alarms when the drilling approaches a dangerous condition.
A further need exists for drilling monitoring system that can provide real-time location identification for a drilling bit during horizontal drilling.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.